My Twisted story
by EmoJasperLove
Summary: This is just the twisted story of after Edward left Bella for the 2nd time. They meet 70 years later after Bella is changed what will happen. Hint Bella hates Edward for a while. First chapter is just back story for now.The rest will take place afterward.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/N: okay so this is a little twisted and deranged but its full of DRAMA!! So Caitlyn if your reading this then CONTINUE! **

I woke that morning with an odd feeling in the pit of my stomach. I opened my eyes and met a pair of pitch black ones. Then there was only pain. Searing pain it felt as if I was being burned alive. So much pain only for some reason I felt whole. Finally after the burning pain subsided I opened my eyes and saw that I was in _our _meadow. I waited for the hole in my chest to make itself known. The odd thing was that there was nothing only anger. _How could he leave. How could he let that happen. _Other than that there was only numbness. The 2nd time Edward had left, The 2nd time he had left me broken. Why? I didn't know. Now this sucked even more. Then I was distracted by a burning in the back of my throat. So that's what happened. Victoria finally got me. I heaved a huge sigh and started to stand when I was overwhelmed with a searing pain in my right arm. Then I was thrown against a tree. I looked up and saw Flaming red hair. Victoria.

**A/N: CLIFFY!! I know I'm evil but don't come at me with pitch forks and kill me cause then you'll never know what happens. Ok so my disclaimers are at the end. **

**Disclaimer: I will never own twilight! OR will I? mahahaha**

**Stephanie Meyer: no you won't **

**Me: NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!**


	2. Well Crap

A/N: ok so I haven't gotten as many reviews for this story as I would like and this will be the last Chapter I will post without at least 10 reviews for all I care they can all be anonymous! I just want to know that people want me to continue.

I shook off the feeling of worry I had after I sensed that something terrible was going to happen today and finished getting ready for school. That's something I'll never get used to. The powers I have after becoming a vampire, I can sense good or bad coming for that day. Also I have the ability to run faster than any other vampire in existence. I could make the person I last came in contact with trip and fall. Finally I transform depending on my mood although I'm normal if it's anything other than Anger/sadness. For sadness I turn to ice and for anger I turn to fire the angrier the hotter. I looked at the digital clock on my night stand. 6:15. Time to get going to that prison they call high school.

As I arrived at school I was bombarded by a bouncing Christina. Ih no not good I thought to myself. "There are 5 new students today!" She shrieked. Oh no please no don't let it be them! I grimaced and apparently Christina noticed. "I doubt it's anyone you know. They moved here from Phoenix." She said. I cringed at the perfect memory of my human life and the fact that, that had been such a huge part of it. "Oh and before I forget it's the Cullens and Hales." She finished. Well Crap!

A/N: sorry it's so short but I loved where this ended and it's longer than my last one so yea. Review I have only gotten 1 person reviewing for this story! So yea Luvels .) for those of you that have seen my Profile THE RETURN OF MR. LOL! teehee


	3. so so so so so so so so sorry

A/n I am so sorry I have to do this but I may not update every week because school is killing me! I barely have time to write a sentence much less type a chapter! Again soooo sorry but I will update soon sorry if the chapters are short. Luvels Jasperisnotemo


	4. Gasp

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated I've been busy then I had clarinet problems because my key bent WAAAAAYYYYYYYY out of place so yea busy busy bee! So with no further ado oh wait I don't own twilight cries ok NOW with no further ado here is CHAPTER 3!!

**EPOV**

"Alice there is no flipping way I am going back there. The only thing I'd see is her grave you know that!" I stated angrily. "Nooo, you won't" She said, bouncing. "What do you mean she jumped off a cliff 70 years ago?" I said remembering what she had told me all those years ago. "Well…" She was stalling. "Alice spit it out!" I yelled. "Actually… Jasper bit her cause I saw Victoria coming for her." Alice gushed out. I froze. I felt cold for the first time in almost 2 centuries. Bella was alive, she never jumped. Oh. My. God. Jasper bit her! Jasper felt my anger and started muttering profanities under his breath. "Run Jazz Run." I said lethally. Jasper's eyes widened in fear of how angry I was. Then he took off. Alice's eye's glazed over and when she returned to reality she turned on me. "You will _not _do that to my husband!" Alice said with venom dripping with every word. Crap forgot she was physic. "Fine how about every time I think appropriate I tell you what he's thinking." I said frantically. She started to have a vision somewhere in there but I know she heard me. After a few minutes she returned to reality once again and just stared a me for 5 minutes. "I like that idea!" she said with a mischievous grin.

**BPOV**

I heard a sharp intake of breath as I walked into the English room. I knew I shouldn't have worn this mini skirt and tank top! "Ms. Swan so nice of you to join us." Mr. Barnes said almost seeming un-annoyed. I looked over and saw Edward and Alice looking completely amazed. I smirked and mouthed "Why so surprised?" Then walked to my seat.

After class Edward came up to me. "Please go away before get angry!" I warned, Venom dripping heavily with every word. "Uh… no. Why are you wearing so much black?" He questioned innocently. _Uh because you fucking left me bitch! _At that moment a bouncing Emmett came up to us. _Oh no! _

_A/N: again sorry for the short chapters I'm working on it but you may have to wait a while! Luvels Jasperisnotemo_


	5. kiss my bleep an hahaha

**IMPORTANT A/N: ok I got a review that was rude and incorrect and I am a little upset about it. So if you all could please send me some reviews to make me happy I would appreciate it. Plus reviews make the writer happy and happy writers write faster. I'm sooooo sorry that this took so long but u know I had school and rehearsals and then my math teacher died so yea! **

**Ok now on with chapter 4!**

"Why does it matter?" I asked irritated. "Well you never wore black before." He said sounding hurt. "Ha! That was before you left me… TWICE." I said using venom in every word. With that I walked away not being able to sit there and not punch his face in.

I walked into the "Cafetorium." I always thought that name was stupid. "Hey Bella why didn't you say anything to me?" asked a very distraught Emmett. "I'm sorry Em! I forgot you were there." I said and hugged him. "Wow Bells you're really strong!" He said sounding surprised. "Well that's what happens when you're changed into a vampire." I said quietly. Emmett looked sadly over to his table where I noticed Rose was missing and then I realized I haven't seen her all day. "Oh Emmett what happened?!" I asked gently. "Victoria got to us she thought that you still traveled with us. Then when Rose defended you (A/n yea I know I wanted to have a good memory of Rose) Victoria killed her." Emmett said sadly. "I killed Victoria 70 years ago." I tried to make the situation better but failed badly. He laughed coldly "Ha that doesn't bring her back." He continued darkly. Then I realized something bubbling up inside me similar to the feeling I got when I was with Edward. _No _I thought _there is no way! _I sighed and got my lunch that would not be eaten.

Later that day I discovered that Emmett had gym with me. "Hey Bells" Emmett yelled across the gym. "Hey Em!" I replied getting that funny feeling again. Just then Jasper ran in and looked at me puzzled. I just shrugged and mouthed "I'm still trying to figure it out also." He nodded and gave me a sympathetic look. I watched him walk away. I turned to look at Emmett but he wasn't there. I shrugged and turned to the locker room only to find Emmett standing by the door. I felt like being evil so I walked up to Emmett, grabbed his shirt and kissed him. Then I walked into the locker room leaving a probably stunned Emmett in the door. 

All through Gym Emmett stared at me. Jasper came up to e after Gym and asked 'Hey what did you do to Emmett, flash him?" "No Jazz I kissed him." I replied matter-of-factly. "Oh so that's why he feels so much lust." He whispered to himself. "What he feels lust!?" I asked alarmed. "Yes he does and Edward called and said he could hear his thought all the way in the English hall. Also his thoughts were disturbing from what I heard." He said shuttering. I looked at Emmett and could tell from his face that his thoughts were very inappropriate "Hey Bella!" Emmett screamed. "Hi" I answered. "Um Bella… about that kiss-" he started. "I know it was stupid you just lost your soul mate. I'm sorry." I said to fast for anyone to hear. "No actually I liked it." He said, leaving me speechless. "So does this mean we're together?" I asked him shyly. He nodded slowly then his brother and my Ex came up. "Emmett don't." Edward said fiercely. "He can do whatever he wants Edward." I spat his name. "He promised me." Edward retorted. "Promises didn't matter when you left." I said. "She's right Edward.' Emmett said. Then Edward out of the blue punched Emmett. I walked over and kicked Edward. He let out a yelp of pain and bent over much to the pleasure of any girls watching. I leaned down and whispered " don't ever hurt my boyfriend again." he nodded but gave me a sly smile. He pulled himself up and tripped me. We had gathered a crowd by now. I got up and did a flying side kick. He flew into a tree and looked at me surprised. ' What upset your getting your butt whooped by a girl?" I asked in a sickly sweet voice. All the guys around "ooohed." at my comment. Just then Alice came up and screamed "Hey guys the principles coming better break it up." I glared menacingly before I walked over and kissed Emmett. I gave Edward the finger and walked away. Edward tried to call me but I ignored him. "Bella." I heard Alice call out. "Alice don't get mad!" I pleaded. "I'm not mad I'm surprised." She said loudly' "Why surprised?" I asked her. "Well I mean I thought you would have forgiven him for leaving to protect you." She said. "That was the first time, the second time he said he didn't love me… again." I said Venom dripping out of my voice. "HE WHAT?" She yelled. "He said he didn't love me again." I said questioningly. "I'll kill him." She screamed. Just then Jasper walked up and calmed her. "Thanks Jazz." I said. "Got to go," I finished over my shoulder.


	6. ssssoooorrrrryyyy

Ok Well I am SOOOOOOO sorry my Dad blocked fan fiction till I had all B's in school so yea sorry! LUV YA'LL


	7. how in the world

**A/N: Okay sorry I've been busy with school and practicing and I've been having a lot of guy issues and I know this is short but this was the perfect place to end the chap. so with no further ado HERE IS CHAPTER… what is it 5? Oh and Emmett is a little ooc! Oh and sorry if the language offends anyone!**

I sat on my bed staring at the mirror in my apartment. My inappropriate thoughts of Emmett were interrupted by a very loud knock. I stood and walked to the door. "Hi Bells!" Emmett yelled as the thin piece of wood between him and I was removed. I screamed, startled. "What did someone scare you?" he immediately started growling. "Yes, you!" I laughed.

An hour later we sat on the couch just staring into each others eyes with 106.1 blasting in the back ground. Emmett suddenly tore from my grip. I frowned. He looked at the door and Jane came up. I turned on "102.1 the edge" and stood to get the door. "Hey girl!" Jane screamed at me as I opened the door. "JANE! I haven't seen you in forever!" We jumped up and down and squealed like real girls for once. "Wait what am I missing here?" Emmett asked puzzled. "Oh Jane is my best friend," I said. "But she's part of the vollturi!" Emmett muttered. I saw the look in Jane's eyes and knew what she was about to say. "WHAT?" I yelled. She gave me a puzzled look and then she realized I had known what she was going to say before hand. "I'm not anymore I left" Jane said shyly. Emmett's mouth dropped open and I squealed again.

Emmett began mocking me and Jane broke out of her little shell. "Shut up Emmett it would be better for your health." Emmett raised an eyebrow and I decided to step between them before this escalated. They both looked shocked. "What I'm not allowed to protect my boyfriend and best friend at the same time?" I asked jokingly. Jane and Emmett laughed and shook hands.

We had just begun conversation when there was a knock on my door. "God what is with people today?" I asked myself as I walked to the door. As I opened the door I was greeted by a face I had hoped never to see in my life again. Lauren Malory.

"What the fuck?!" I yelled. Lauren pushed past me and grabbed Emmett. "Oh I'm sorry do I know you?" Lauren asked me and Jane. "I'm Bella and this is Jane. Do you remember me bitch?" I said coldly. Laurens mouth dropped to the floor and snapped shut just as quickly. She looked me over once and said, "Nice look for you." I grabbed her neck and held her against the wall. "Let go of my boyfriend." I whispered menacingly. She took out her phone and showed me a text message form Edward telling her to get Emmett. I couldn't handle it any longer. I punched her in the face and heard a sickening crunch. I broke her nose. "Bitch!" Lauren yelled. "How the fuck do you break a vampire's nose?!" Jane and Emmett yelled together.

**Ok well you know the drill read and review! Yea SOOOOOOOOO sorry it took so long I'm crazy busy and crap. I will try my hardest to update faster in the future but no guarantees! I'm sure you guys don't want to hear about my guy problems so I wont mention it again! Lol anyway! Heart broken somewhat Jasperisnotemo **


	8. Shortyy

A/N: Okay guys I know I've been missing in action for a while! I have 2 things to say before I start the chapter. 1. My computer is messed up so the spacing is going to be weird. I'm putting dashes between every couple of lines. It seemed to help on my other acc. 2. This is going to be REALLY short because I have a lot of crap to do. I have cleaning and chores and all kinds of stuff. I wasn't going to update but I figured since you guys were so patient I ought to give you a little something. So here is another chapter.

We watched as Lauren's figure retreated out the door. As soon as she was gone we bust out laughing.

"That was amazing! Bella how the hell did you do that?" Jane squealed. "Bella you've gotten bad ass since we left!" Emmett boomed. I looked at them and smiled. I loved being back with two of the most important people in my life.

Just then Alice burst through the door. I snickered. "Hey there Alice!" Jane said. She froze and we all laughed. "What? What's so funny? Stop laughing at me!" She shrieked. That just made us laugh harder. -

"Sorry Alice it's just that your reaction to Jane being here…" I trailed off still laughing. Alice "Hmphed" and handed me a note. "I just came by to give you this." I looked at it and noticed it was in Edward's handwriting. Well Shit.

A/N: I told you it was going to be really short! I'm sorry I would've made it longer but with my computer being messed up and being so busy I just couldn't at the moment. Hey at least you got a little something! I'm sorry I've been gone so long! I really didn't mean to! I love you guys! I WILL TRY TO UPDATE A LOT OVER SUMMER BREAK!


End file.
